plastafandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier Front TIPS
How to win in FPS type games, like soldier front: There are 3 types of players: Sniper, Sprayer, and Burster. If you want to snipe, buy a typical sniper. In Soldier Front, start out with the PSG-1. If you want to spray, then buy a gun that has a lot of ammo, bad accuracy, low recoil, and quick speed. In soldier front, I recommend the AK74. If you want to burst like a pro, buy a gun that is reliable, with good accuracy and power. I recommend the M4A1 in soldier front. Sniping You need a steady hand and a good mouse. To snipe, shoot your opponents in the upper chest area. A quick shot should kill them quickly. If you are attacked by someone who sprays or bursts, you will have to defend yourself with secondary weapons such as shotguns and pistols. If you are really good, you should be able to quickly snipe them as they are shooting at you. Note:This is VERY hard to do Spraying Spraying is the easiest thing to do. You don’t really need a good hand or mouse. A sprayer is a rusher. You should take cover behind obstacles to get closer to your opponent, moving from cover to cover using bunny hopping. Bunny hopping is repeatedly jumping up and down while moving from side to side. This makes it harder for snipers to hit you, let alone kill you. As you draw near your target, FIRE AT WILL! Just unload clip after clip on them. Even if your aimer sight is not on them, just shoot! (The aimer has to be near them though) This tactic works very well in soldier front, and you can kill many people with it. Another good thing for sprayers is recoil. If your gun has really bad recoil, then fire at their chest. The aimer will move up, causing a headshot. Bursting This is the 2nd hardest thing to do. You need a somewhat steady hand and a powerful, accurate gun. In most FPS’s, crouching makes your aimer sight smaller and more accurate. This is what bursters do. Even if you are far, bursting works. Get your aimer sight as small as possible and fire 4 or 5 bullets at them. Burst in quick succesion. This should kill very quickly. It takes masterful FPS shooting skills and you should be able to kill many people. Recoil Headshot Using the recoil to your advantage is hard unless you’ve mastered it. To get headshots while your target is behind a box, make sure they aren’t aiming at you. Now scope and aim at the tip of their head and shoot. Chances are you’ll miss, but while the recoil is coming back down as soon as the crosshairs touches the tip of the head, fire and congratulations you have a headshot. Quick scope: This tactic basically involves scoping, shooting and un-scoping all in a matter of seconds. This allows you a better chance at shooting targets moving towards you. This method is most effective with the FR-F2. Close up Shooting: This tactic is used so that you can shoot people 2 meters (a few feet) away from you and is basically like a shotgun when used correctly up close. Just un-scope and shoot, but be sure that you are aiming at around the chest region because with some guns the barrel may deceive you. So if you aim at the chest with for example a PSG-1, you might get a head or a shoulder. To use this tactic well you don’t need to scope. No Scope: Without scope, it is fairly tricky to hit your target, especially with a PSG-1. With the PSG-1, aim where you want the bullet to hit then go right and down. That’s basically it and for those who are wondering about jump shots, I highly recommend you avoid ever doing a jump shot, as they are extremely hard. Don’t worry if you don’t get the hang of your gun immediately. Just remember practice makes perfect. If you feel that you want time to practice without being constantly shot at, just play training mode, it’s good for you. Good luck with your inevitably successful sniping. 'Sniper Vs Sniper' *If you are being sniped by another sniper, always jump so it is hard for them to hit you. *If the other sniper is jumping, DO NOT TRY TO HEADSHOT you will fail. In fact aim for the body and it will hit at the neck if he/she jumps. *Don’t waste all your shots at once, you usually end up pistoling or shotgunning each other. *Do not have a constant pattern in your jumps. As the enemy can see the pattern and try to use it to their advantage. *Instead of jumping up and down on the spot, jump left and right too. *Sometimes when jumping, crouch down and take a shot at them. *Sometimes when jumping, change to knife and quickly jump around them and towards them. Take a shot. (this move takes practice to master) *Do not turn your back to the enemy. As it is hard for you to know which way to jump. *If the enemy draws out a knife, DO NOT DRAW OUT YOUR KNIFE. They might be trying to trick you, instead it is just easier to pistol them or snipe them. Snipe vs Sprayer (Close Range) *Shoot fast, do not hesitate. If you do, you will die easily. *Try not to miss, the most important is always the first shot. If you miss, most likely you will be dead. *If you are good enough, jump around them so they cant shoot you as much. Do not forget to snipe! Jumpshots Alright this is my favorite part of sniping! It is so fun! Basically, for this you jump out of your hiding position take a quick shot and jump back. For example : IN shanghai you are at the green box. You jump out towards the office. While you jump you shoot the enemy. IF he doesn’t not die, you can either jump back or jump to the next side WITH A KNIFE! (in case you get owned.) In order to do a jump shot, follow these steps: #make sure you are not crouching #run a bit #Press space AND D at the same time or else you will only jump a little bit and not the whole way so you can shoot. #Let go of the spacebar and the d button #Scope and shoot while you are in the air. #Jump back. Even if you killed him because there might be more. #Or you can jump to other side while using a knife. This is a very useful tactic, but is hard to master. Basically what you are going to do is to scope, shoot and quickly switch to knife. That is how your shot will be silent and other players cant hear it. * Aim normally *Shoot *Very quickly press 3 Tips *Do not try practicing this in practice mode as if you do a silent shot you will still hear it. It is only the other players that cant hear it. *When you attempt one, ask the other players if they heard a shot or not. *If they say nice ss that means you did it. (ss means silentshot) *If the enemy is sniping you and is close to you do not try to silentshot. Only do it if they are not facing you or they suck. *Some people might seem to think silentshots have no point. There is a point. You can shoot the enemy, there will be no sound so the enemy’s teammates will not know where the shot came from.